The Chibi Adoption House!
by Rod
Summary: Enjoy the adventures of twelve chibis in an adoption house. Who knows, maybe ONE of them will get adopted! :D


The Chibi Adoption Home!  
  
__________________________  
  
Down the road of Junon, near the end of the city, lies a building. An old building, one that nobody visits.  
  
The building is covered in vines.  
  
Where twelve little chibis travel in two straight lines.  
  
Chibi Hojo,  
  
Chibi Cloud,  
  
Chibi Sephiroth,  
  
Chibi Sephiroth Clone,  
  
Chibi Cid,   
  
Chibi Joe (editors note: Joe is the chocobo racer with Teioh, if you didn't know.)  
  
Chibi Rufus,  
  
Chibi Reno,  
  
Chibi Rude,  
  
Chibi Tseng,  
  
Chibi Reeve,  
  
Chibi Elena.  
  
The twelve chibis didn't get along very well.  
  
Often causing the two caretakers, Zell and Zidane, a lot of hell.  
  
So please, stop by once or twice  
  
And visit our chibis, and hopefully they will be quiet as mice.  
  
__________________________  
  
" HEY!! YOU!! GET AWAY FROM SEPHY!! " Screamed a chibi voice, as Sephiroth protectively hugged  
  
his black cloaked clone closely. The clone drooled and gurgled in reply, a muffled ' lord sephy'.  
  
Chibi Cloud stuck out his tounge, squeeling. "BLAH BLAH BLAH! 'CHOO DON'T RULE MEE! He does. "  
  
Cloud added, motioning to Chibi Rufus, who was eating a popsickle and ignoring everybody else.  
  
Chibi Rufus was trying to look important, but wasn't suceeding, because of this giant blue mustash he got from  
  
eating the popsickle.  
  
Chibi Hojo sat under the couch, poking a dead bug with a straw. Hazel eyes widened behind heavy, bottle-cap  
  
glasses, he got close to the bug. " Hmmmm... Hummmm... Hrmnnn..I got it!! " The chibi giggled. " I offically   
  
conclude that da specimin is DEAD! EWWW DEAD BUG! " Hojo cried, picking up the dead bug and tossing  
  
it from under the couch.  
  
The bug flew from under the couch and fell into a pitcher of tea that chibi Elena was bringing out. She set the  
  
pitcher down on a mini chibi table. Chibi Cid peeked in and stook out his tounge, as he unwrapped a candy  
  
gum gum cigarette. " I can't drink that CRAP! " Cid exclaimed.  
  
" CRAP!?!! I SLAVED OVER IT! Besides! Its not for you, you mean person! Its for.. " Elena's eyes grew large.  
  
" Tsenngg.. "  
  
" What? " Chibi Tseng piped up, walking over. Immediatly Elena poured a cup of iced tea and shoved it into  
  
his hands. "Gah.. "  
  
" DRINK UP TSENG MY TRUE LOVE MY MIGHTY HERO OF TIME" Elena chirped happily. Tseng peered into  
  
the cup and saw a dead bug in it. He screamed and dropped it.  
  
" Your trying to kill me!! KILL ME! I'M TELLING ZELL! "  
  
" ..... " Rude shook his head.  
  
" Your telling me, Rude. People these days. " Chibi Reno shook his head and patted Rude on the back.  
  
" ... Can you understand him? " Reeve said, looking over.  
  
" Of course! Man, we're not BEST FRIENDS for nothing! Don't let that weirdo insult ya, Rude! " Chibi Reno patted Rude on the back again.  
  
Chibi Joe was too busy napping on the couch to see anything that was going on.  
  
Cloud watched as the Sephiroth clone crawled by. Drool streamed from the clone's mouth like a river. The Sephy clone was light as a feather  
  
and had dead-white skin, and short silver hair that reached his shoulders. Cloud, tilting his head, skipped over and helped the clone stand.  
  
" Need help? " Cloud smiled innoccently.  
  
Only to be replied with a scream, as the Sephiroth clone began to utterly freak out. " Ma..l..lord..se..ph..y..! ma..st..er.. ... se..ph..y.!"  
  
In an instant, Sephiroth appeared infront of Cloud, pouncing on him, dragging him to the floor and wrapping his hands around Cloud's neck.  
  
" STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU HO! "  
  
" DUN CALL ME A HO!! "  
  
" HO HO HO HO HO! "  
  
" Christmas already? Merry Christmas!! " Chibi Hojou squeeled, crawling from under the couch, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
" ITS NOT CHRISTMAS, GO BACK UNDER THE COUCH HOJO " Cid shouted at Hojo, who whimpered and crawled back under  
  
the couch.  
  
" nn.." Hojou sniffled. " I'll get theemm, meanies.. " 


End file.
